Fallen Leaves
by Kid Paradox
Summary: Premise: Naruto doesn't return from his trainingContents: Decent OC! no marty sam or mary sueNew and original Jutsus and other powers!NaruHina Pairing!Booze,loose women, and bounty hunters! later chaptersread now! review!
1. Afraid to death, but not afraid to die

Jiraiya! Naruto squeaked at the corpse of his sensei. The sound of his own voice squeaked back at him as it echoed off each of the putrid white walls of the strange and massive room he found himself in. He could feel his heart punching through his sternum. Naruto was afraid more afraid than he had ever been in his life. Unable to move Naruto called out again Jiraiya, his sensei lied limp, his body hung open as if it had been gutted and then the blood began to spill. Not only the corpse but the walls themselves began to purge the fluid of life. Naruto felt the crimson ink flood up to his ankles. At that moment the pain in his chest became a jackhammer pounding through his sternum. As the pain increased Naruto could hear a low, undistinguishable growl that seem too becoming from inside him. "The Kyubi" Naruto cried as the blood began bubbling up until it formed the detestable face of the nine-tailed fox. The eyes of the demon were crimson, even deeper than the blood surrounding them. Those scornful eyes screamed obscenities and cast the weight of its hate and blood lust upon the petrified Naruto. The beast's twisted mouth threatened homicide as words laced with contemptuous venom spewed from it. As Naruto gazed at his blood stained hands his body began to betray him. He could feel his muscles locking up, trembling, his eyes widened with the realization that he had done this to his Sensei.

Naruto screamed himself awake drenched in his own cold sweat. He peered over at Jiraiya whom was lying still and limp as in his dream. "Perv Hermit, Perv Hermit" Naruto called out exasperated as he shook the older man. "Oooh ladies there's no reason to fight there is enough of me to go around" the sannin murmured in his sleep. "Now get over here and give old' Jiraiya a kiss" before Naruto could evade he was caught in a bear hug. Now so close together, that the two were touching noses, Naruto could feel Jiraiya making his move as his left hand began to make its way towards Naruto's right butt cheek. "Oooh very nice" Jiraiya crooned "hey what the hell is this" He bellowed as his hand began to caress his pupils butt. Jiraiya pressed his lips against Naruto's, the blonde was again frozen in terror. The ninjas gave each other identical looks of terror. Jiraiya spoke first.  
"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?""Wrong with me, you're the one who grabbed me in the first place you creepy old geezer."  
"Well what were you doing so close to me."  
" Don't take that tone, I was seeing if you were still alive, you ungrateful old bastard."  
"Well I hope you're not waiting for an apology, kid" Jiraiya retorted irritably.

By morning the two shinobi had already put the incident behind them, as they left the small village, because, it wasn't like it was the first time something like that had happened. In the almost three years Naruto had been under Jiraiya's apprenticeship they had been in situation so awkward that their near kiss was a mere trifle. "Pervy Sage, where the hell are we headed today?". "Back home, you were due back a few months ago, were running a little late".

Upon hearing his sensei Naruto remembered his dream. If the Kyubi could use him to murder Jiraiya, just think what he could do to his friends. A hopeless type of fear crept over every inch of Naruto. His mind toiled over the possibilities of the Nine Tail's carnage; he imagined Sakura's body and those of his other friends gutted and mangled like Dream Jiraiya's body was. Lost in thought he looked into the pond that they were crossing over. Just then he saw the still waters, ripple with liveliness, even though there was no breeze to birth it. "They've been following us since we left the inn; its hard to tell there numbers" Jiraiya muttered low and calm, his tone rumbled as if to say "about time you novice". From the ripples sprang an uncountable amount of Rain ninja with their kunai poised for battle. The Rain shinobi were first to attack one of the horde delivered a swift kick to Naruto's head only to find that it was a shadow clone. Before the hasty ninja could recover his balance the clone detonated releasing an explosion. "My kamikaze shadow clone jutsu is a success" Naruto cheered relishing the thrill of battle as more Rain shinobi entered the battle; some were clones, although most were not. The Leaf Village shinobi's foes were not quite as strong as they were numerous. As Naruto was finishing off his thirteenth enemy, Jiraiya was on 25 and counting, he could feel his "orange" chakra leaking through his pours. In his mind's eye Naruto could see the bars meant to be the Kyubi's jail and final resting place. They were different this time the bars seemed threadbare as if the beast they concealed had chewed through them, and was now forcing his way out. He heard a familiar roar, then he could feel his body moving of it's own accord. Naruto became a puppet to the Kyubi's will.

Naruto's hands grabbed the head of one of the recently defeated Rain ninja, Naruto felt himself become overpowered as he squeezed down onto to the Rain ninja's head. Naruto cringed because he knew what was going to happen next the great fox had been whispering its plans to him. Finally Naruto heard a bone-chilling crunch as the shinobi's head broke like an egg. Naruto was momentarily paralyzed by fear as the shinobi's yolk drenched his hands. His paralysis was momentary, because his fear was interrupting by the sliding of a kunai into his back. He could feel his muscles tear with the insertion of the blade, but fear kept him from retaliating, not fear of this opponent, but fear of his next action. Fear commanded Naruto Uzamaki to do one thing, and that thing was to flee, run as far from this place as he possibly could. That is what the blonde ninja did, he ran from the battle, and down the riverbank, but was unable to outrun the savage laughter of the Kyubi. Naruto ran to where the river ended and its giant fall began. Desperate to rid himself of the laughter Naruto threw himself over the edge.


	2. all good thing come to an end even death

He lies face down in shallow waters where the river emptied out, waiting. He wasn't dead but he was trying his best to die. He lie there face down waiting for death to come. It was funny, as he waited for the end he, like any dying person, couldn't help but think of the beginning. Every memory was in place how it was suppose to be the day he became a ninja, his first day with team 7, the chuunin exams, but when he began to think of his first love he surprised himself. Sakura didn't even make a cameo in his mind. This wasn't a first for him phenomenon had occurred the last time Jiraiya mentioned love. At that moment, months ago, he tried to think of whom he wanted to see first upon his return and Sakura came in second. More surprising to the young ninja was who jumped in his mind first, and hand left his thought since. Her soft voice echoed the recesses of his mind, "Hinata kun" Naruto gurgled head deep in water. Naruto began to feel the air escaping his lungs, but Naruto didn't face death with the melodramatics that common folk are known for the crying, the pleading with God, the "good bye cruel world" and the likes. No he was the contrary Naruto was resolute in his decision, he began to feel at peace he could feel a weight lifted off his being. Unfortunately all good things come to an end even death.

"Get the hell up kid" a voice made of the most velvety gravel rumbled as a massive hand ripped the teenage shinobi out of the waste deep water. "No matter what your friends might say being dying ain't as fun as it looks kid" the voice said gruffly. He lifted the young shinobi until the man's autumn red eyes met with Naruto's now blood colored ones. The gruff man couldn't see the battle underlying inside the 15-year-old boy.

Naruto found himself outside the bars that sealed the Kyubi within him, but the beast's cage had a giant-fox-size-hole in it. Naruto barely notice the hole, due to the drool from the fox's jaws dripping down upon him as the ichibi's mouth descended to swallow him up. "You should have let me die" the Kyubi roared through Naruto, taking control easily of the still exhausted shinobi. Naruto slashed his claw towards the man narrowly missing. The man flipped backward and barked "Earth Flow River Jutsu". Naruto's feet sank into the now swampy landscape; Naruto kneeled down on all fours and ripped through the mud towards the black haired warrior. The demon's path was blocked by to golem like swamp men that appeared after the stranger calmly hummed swamp manipulation jutsu. Naruto charged towards his intimidating foe rasengan first, sending mud in a thousand and one directions, and thus destroying the puppets. The blonde demon headed toward his new found enemy claws out as he lunged towards him, The stranger took two fingers and planted them on Naruto's forehead, it only took the slightest tap that hid immeasurable strength, once on the forehead and the blonde demon's lights went out. "Aughh!" Naruto whimpered as he slipped out of consciousness "if I had a nickel for every time I heard that" the stranger chuckled.


	3. Wishing you were here

Many Nin find it hard to sleep under the weight of their profession. Many suffer from sleepless nights feeling guilty about lives they have taken. Hinata is one of the few who grew out of that fact being true, because she learned early in her career to separate her emotions from her work. She forgot names before she ended lives, then forgot their faces after the deed had been done just to add that impersonal touch. Her work didn't trouble her, but she still had her reasons to have restless nights, like the kunai she keeps under pillow, but usual it was her love that wouldn't let her rest. Tonight she sat, awake, on the edge of her bed the strap of the silk nightie hung off of her shoulder as she stared at the crescent moon and wondering if he was alive enough to be looking at it also.

Unable clear her head Hinata decided a walk might be the remedy to get Naruto out of her mind, then without a second thought jumps out of her window. The nightie raised revealing her panda patterned unmentionables as she floated in the cool autumn breeze finally landing daintily on a rooftop. Usually she would have put on clothes to go out but at this hour the entire village was in slumber so she didn't se the point and the cool air felt good against her soft milky skin. Leaving the anonymity of the rooftop Hinata landed onto one Konoha's many dirt streets and began walking. She stopped abruptly in front in of Naruto's favorite Ramen stand. She blushed, but only slightly, at the thought that spinning in her mind. She looked down unto her own chest and couldn't wait for him to get back to see how much he had grown. She scolded herself for thinking like that, she had always a giant crush on him, but tonight she had slightly more primal feelings coursing through her. "A strong sexual appetite is healthy" Hinata thought, Ino had always said that to the other kunoichi as an excuse to her and Shikamaru's extracurricular activities.

Suddenly the kunoichi was overcome by the smell of saki, cigarettes, and of course sex. "How long have you been there Shikamaru" Hinata calmly sighed? "Long enough to know who your thinking about". Naru Shikamaru, the Konoha's unseen ghost, was living up to his nickname tonight blending seamlessly with the shadows and hid his chakra perfectly becoming almost invisible, Hinata's Byakugan had barely detected him causing her to rely on her sense of smell. "You being here explain why, despite my best efforts, we never hooked up" Shikamaru crooned amusedly. "What are you doing out this late" Hinata questioned pointing to the pen and paper he held trying to save face. "Nothing" Shikamaru said hurriedly as he blushed and hid a piece of parchment behind his back. Hinata didn't need a Byakugan to know what was written on the paper. It was a love letter to the Hidden Sand's Temari, the two had been corresponding for quite some time, sending each love notes and the occasional dirty picture. Hinata had found out about their love affair, when an infuriated Ino had shown the Hinata and the other girls, Ten Ten and Sakura one of their notes. All the females of the Hidden Leaf, except Hinata of course, were pissed off by what seemed like betrayal. Mostly due to the fact that Shikamaru, a newly born ladies man, had found away to get in each of their pants without using such display of affection.

Shikamaru realizing that Hinata was on to him, Shikamaru smoothly changed the subject.

"Hinata, I never thanked you for saving Choji when the akatsuki attacked"

"Think nothing of it"

"It's just that..."

"Just what Shikamaru"

"Never mind just forget it"

"Shikamaru spit it out"

"It's just that even with your Byakugan there is no way you could have seen and reacted to that surprise attack so fast"

"What are you getting at!"

"No, no, don't take it the wrong way it's just that I have been going through the files on each notable member of the Hyuga clan in the last fifty years and... um"

"And?"

"And I think that your Byakugan eyes have developed the rare trait of foresight, the Hyuga equivalent of Mangekyou Sharingan, enabling you to see future danger before it happens."

Hinata was shocked by her friend's insight, but then again did Shikamaru seemed to always be one step ahead of his colleagues. Something in her had warned her of the attack before it had actually happened, but until now she just assumed it was a lucky gut feeling.

"Ghost, I think you might be right"

"I knew it; I guess what Iruka said about studying back in the academy was true"

"So you've been studying the Hyuga clan"

"Not just them, but every active ninja in or out of the village"

"Why us in the village"

"You can't play chess unless you know each piece's moves, Hinata"

"Psssh, typical"

Shikamaru finished explaining that because of betrayal of the Uchihas and Naruto's disappearance that he felt it was important to keep tabs on everyone secretly. He kept putting emphasis on the word secretly until Hinata promised not to tell anyone. She agreed as long he promised not to tell anyone he had seen her in revealing sleep attire.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy apologizing for his "better half" and trying to explain why he was trying to drown himself and pretty much spilling out his whole life story. The stranger who later confessed to being named Akuma, "just Akuma as he had grunted", stared at him intently listening carefully to each word. His autumn eyes locked in on Naruto and he noticed that they seemed to be an entity entirely separate from the man who held them. Akuma's eyes seemed to have stared death into submission with their powerful gaze while never breaking from you.

"The Kyubi huh"

"Yeah"

"Well if that's your only problem, then I can help you with that" Akuma said coolly. Naruto nodded in agreement, but he was lying, he felt helpless inside, he had seen the power the fox possessed and he knew what it could make him do. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to tame the beast within. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about the Kyubi. Naruto gasped as he realized that the sick feeling was caused by Akuma's fist lodged in his stomach. "I don't abide by no sad faces from my students, y'hear" Akuma chuckled and tossed the floored Naruto a canteen filled with alcohol.

"Drink up."

"But I'm under aged"

"So, What?"

"So this is illegal"

"Kid, if your gonna train wit me your gonna have learn to indulge in a hedonistic life style"

"But...um..."

"C'mon kid drink your medicine then go to sleep" Akuma said reclining against a tree one hand down the front of his pants. Naruto chugged the liquor then lied drowsily against a moss covered tree stump. The combination of the moonlight and the booze caused Naruto to see a silhouette of the dancing beautiful girl he had seen only once before, when he was on a mission with Team eight. "Hinata?" Naruto yawned dreamily then shortly after he passed out.


End file.
